JDA Mission 4 - Underworld
Briefing After finding one of the three pieces of the Tridon, Lord President Dalen orders Strike Force to find the other two by inflitraiting Alpheus Togra's old teleportation lab. Objectives *Reach the entrance to the Togran temple. *(OPOC) Find and remove the Technifacts. *(OPOC) Bring the Technifact to the evacuation point. OPOC - On Previous Objective Completion/ OPOF - On Previous Objective Failure/ ITWPO - In Tandem With Previous Objective. Details of Mission Take your forces through the left side of the hill and stick to the wall on your left. If you come across any Sprawlers it is wise to let them come to you, so retreat slightly to gain the tactical advantage of having concentrated firepower. Continuing to keep the wall on your left, go left round the corner keeping the rectangular ditch to your right. Move your troops down the hill tackling with caution any enemies you come across, you may fight a Judas. Make sure to wait between battles so that shields recharge, as if destroyed completely they do not return. Follow the path to the left of the rampart and then continue round the corner to the right, be cautious of any Banshee's you come across as there splash damage is notable in these narrow conditions. Move onward and you have the choice of going left and right, both lead to the same place. In order to receive reinforcements all enemies must be killed in this area, the reinforcements consists of: *4 Guardian's *2 Psi Tech's *2 Rover's Continue along the only passage possible, a narrow path which looks like it will lead to a trap. A cut scene will play showing you the entrance to the temple (04-1). Enter the temple sending one guardian some distance in front, as Suicide Cultists will charge at you (04-2). Taking the left path or the right path will lead to teleporter pads, where more Suicide Cultists may spawn. Ignore these and enter through the central passageway following the main track and take the first right you come across. They will attack from behind so just be aware. Hug the Northern wall until you come across a Togran Power Generator (04-3), destroy it. Continue to hug the Northern wall heading East, and again send one Guardian to the entrance of the main chamber letting him draw the Cultists back to your main force. After killing as many cultists as possible from the main chamber without entering it, click as far back as you can in the main chamber, as the two Baron Samedi guarding the door become active (04-4). Send your units and the newly acquired Technifact (04-5), through the teleporter at the back of the main chamber immediately. This will take you to the first teleporter pad you saw at the very start of the Temple (04-6). Then protect the Artifact all the way to the extraction point, which is located where your reinforcements spawned. Once reached a shuttle will arrive to transport it (04-7). Video Walkthrough BEING EDITED! HOLD ON PLEASE!